


Sunshine

by OctopusSleeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusSleeper/pseuds/OctopusSleeper
Summary: Stiles and the pack are on summer break from junior year. Derek had rebuilt the Hale house to meet the packs need as most of them live their now. The supernatural happening for Beacon Hills had slowed done near the end of school and its been only one week on break when his dad gets the call. The sheriff leaves town with Melissa to go to his sisters funeral. Stiles stay back not really remember her accept when she had came to visit after his mom passed away. The sheriff was only suppose to be bring back some memories when plans change. (Perhaps he takes home the most important Memory of all.)I don't know how to summarize.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for this story will not make any sense and is really just a mix of what my heart desires. This is my first work and I honestly just day dream to much so I was hoping writing it out would give me some peace of mind.Thought perhaps someone might enjoy it too. (Excuse my horrible grammar abilities.) It may start off slow and short.

Even with the pack being on summer break and seeing one another everyday, Friday was still Pack Night. Tonight the pack had decided to play a variety of board games in place of watching movies for the night. They had just finished a round of Uno. Which Stiles swears had been rigged because it should be impossible to end the game with 22 cards in his hand. When his phone vibrates and the name shining on the screen read Sheriff with a picture of him and Melissa. Which is strange because he should be sleeping before the drive in the morning to come home after spending a few days to help with his Aunt Violets funeral.  
Answering his dad tells him, "Hey kiddo. I figured your with the pack? Mind putting me on speaker phone for those without super hearing to listen up." His dad sound serious and the pack is already quieting down. "I have to stay a few more days down here to help finish emptying the house and their has been a change in plans. Sunflower, Violets daughter, her grandparents can't take her anymore and well they want us to take her home... to live in Beacon Hills with us. So we are helping her gather her stuff and well.. I was hoping you and the pack would set up a room for her at the Hale house so when we aren't home she can stay there. I know you haven't really met her but I'm sure you will all help me welcome her home."  
Lydia was the first to speak up after processing the information, "Me, Erica, Cora and Allison will make sure she has a perfect room for her when you show up". The girls all smiled and agreed promising to go shopping tomorrow. Derek assured the sheriff ("which really son we aren't working right now you can call me Noah") that he would welcome her anytime into the home and they would figure out what to do about the werewolf part later. Soon everyone was excited about meeting the girl and Stiles was hoping that she would be happy here. He could remember what it was like losing him mom and that's why he was glad when the Sheriff said he had thought it was better if he stayed home because "the pack wouldn't know what to do without you". By the end of the call everyone had promised to help out and the Sheriff had sighed in relief because he wasn't sure he was ready raise another child but Melissa had been right that the pack would be their. Stiles would be their and they'd all help get Sunflower through this hard time. 

That night the pack talked about the plans for tomorrow and how everyone would pitch in over the next few games. Melissa texting the girls with information on what Sunflower seemed to like to help make her room and telling her what she had already to bring. Eventually the night ended with the pack sprawled together on a custom made mattress in the basement for the "Puppy Piles". Stiles taking up the center of the group with his mate, Derek,pressed against his back. Isaac in his arms and Erica wrapped around his back with Boyd reaching an arm over the pair. Cora pressed against her brother with Lydia in her arms and Jackson curled around them. While Peter would never admit to enjoying this to much he always managed to end up curled down by Stiles legs and by morning the entire pack shifts on top of each other into a literal pile. Still Stiles manages to sneak away shushing the few members that peak their eyes open at him when he wakes to start breakfast in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles loved to cook in the Hale kitchen it was huge with a large island and ever appliance you could dream of. The best feature though was an arched window that looked out into the preserve with a seat. Peter would eventually occupy it reading a book and drinking a fresh cup of coffee. However during the week many of the pack would sit there and relax enjoying the smell of whatever food Stiles was cooking. Today it was waffles with fresh fruit and whip cream. The pack would each find their way to the dining table to eat and then get ready for the day. Derek, Boyd, Jackson and Scott would head out for a quick run, while the ladies would finish getting ready before heading out to the mall. Stiles figured it would be a while before they got back and smiled as Isaac helped him clean up the kitchen. Once the kitchen was clean Isaac and Stiles decided to get ready for the day heading over to the Stilinski house to make sure that it was clean and ready for sheriff to come home. Peter would go through the Hale house making sure anything supernatural was hidden away and anything dangerous was put out harms way. The rest of the boys would return to get ready and split up for the day. Boyd and Jackson would join their girlfriends to help carry and load things at the mall. While Scott would head over to Deatons for a little while and Derek would help out his uncle while discussing how they should hide their secret for now.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Rosewood, the Sheriff was sitting at a local dinner with Melissa and Sunflower across from him. She seemed to be getting a long with Melissa but barely spoke and honestly that was something new for him when it came to a Stilinski kid. Noah chuckled remembering how his sister had insisted her ex-husband take her last name or she refused to marry him. Which wouldn't have been so bad since he ended up disappearing soon after the kid was born. Luckily his parent stuck around to help Violet out. The ashes of his sister felt heavy in the ring he wore. Violet had gotten sick and left Sunflower at her grandparents house before being found dead in preserve but the local Sheriff Williams stated she had died to to dehydration.  
He shook his head and wondered what had caused her to go out their alone. Sunflower had told police that she had been sick for a while after a trip they had taken to the lake but nothing else out of the ordinary.  
Noah looked up at her watching and admired the leather necklace she wore with an a single glass order attached containing her mothers ashes. He hoped that she would eventually see the pack as her new family with time and grow to love Beacon Hills.

Sunflower looked down at her food eating slowly, pancakes were her favorite and this dinner had been their favorite. They went here every week on Saturday. The older lady who work as a waitress here, Gin, had came by with her order and stated the meal would be on the house. When their meal came to end she gave Gin a hug and was sad she wouldn't be able to come back every Saturday anymore. Uncle Noah had promised she could come and visit though because about half a days trip away. She believe him to because she would miss her grandparents here and her friends. When they got back to her house, Noah had to leave to go see them and Melissa stayed with her helping her make sure she had got everything she need from the house and while telling her all about the family back home. She was curious because their was so many people and would normally be more excited to see them if it had been for any other reason. Instead she was worried and scared that they would get hurt because she knew that whatever had made her mom sick at the lake would follow her to Beacon Hills and she didn't know how to stop it. 

Flashback-  
The water looked black on the surface even as the moon image shined against the water. She dove in with her eyes closed and opened them to see her mother smiling and already changing. Her mothers purple scales brighten up the area as they raced to the bottom of the lake. She had been scared the first time worried she somehow not be able to breath even though she could feel the gills on her neck.Her mother was just ahead of her when something black rushed between them and pushed her mother down and as she appeared to sink she began shouting in at her. "Get out of the water! Run home, Sun. I'll be right behind you." Her mothers voice traveled like a wave through the water. Then the blackness was back and she couldn't even remember how she managed to breach the top of the water. Gasping out of fear and running through the wood still barefoot and naked with her bag bouncing against her back. She didn't look back once but began crying cause her vision to blur as the brush of the woods scratched her skin and she grazed the bark of trees. She didn't stop running till she was inside her house and hiding under the kitchen sink. An hour later she heard the door open and she heard her mother calling for her. Sunflower rushed out of the cabinet into her arms. It wasn't until she had calm down again that she noticed how thin her moms face looked and how her eyes seemed blacker around the edges. Slowly her mother seemed to decompose over the next few days before dropping her off with her Grandparents.  
Melissa calling her name broke her out of her trance. She realized she had been staring at her own reflection. She had her dads black hair she new from Granddad. She had her moms facial features and emerald eyes. She was very short though for a seven year old and was often mistaken for a lot younger. She hurried to go find Melissa not wanting to make her worry. By the time the Noah got back they had gathered everything so that in the morning they could leave again. Sunflower even managed to hide away some potions, books, and other items that belonged to her mother. Noah having finished the paperwork needed to sign her over to his care. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the pack house the girls had returned with more then enough to turn one of the empty rooms in the house to a perfect room for their newest pack member. The room was set up with a princess style bed and filled with new toys for the little girl. As well as a space for her to set up the musical instruments Melissa had let them know she would be bringing. The room had beautiful window and a chest with pillows was sent up in front of it for her to sit at. The group had decide to leave painting the room and putting up decorations when she could pick out her own. The girls had also bought her some new clothes now hanging in the closet and a vanity mirror to sit next to it. They hoped she would like everything and had also bought a swing for the backyard for her to use. They would have bought more but the boys insisted that they were starting to push it and perhaps Sunflower would go out with them some time to pick out more items. 

Stiles shook his head at their antics as he cooked dinner and smiled at the step stool sitting in the corner now. They had bought it so she could use when she helped around the kitchen, if she liked that kind of thing. Stiles didn't know much about his cousin, having barely meeting her a few years ago when visiting his aunt in the past. He had learned from his dad that she was very quiet and it may be because her mother had home schooled her in Rosewood. It seems she was a few years ahead in classes and when she moved to Beacon Hills they would have to decide whether to continue home schooling her or to put in regular school with older kids so she continue where she left off. His dad was worried about having to raise another child but honestly Stiles felt as though she would really be the entire packs to raise. Even Peter seemed eager to have a child around the house and it made Stiles wonder if it was because he lost his own child, a little girl, when the fire happened. He chuckled as he picture Peter playing with the little girl and called out to the pups telling them dinner was finished.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning the Sheriff packed up Melissa van with the few items he had collected to remind him of his sister and then put in Sunflowers belongings. She had a suitcase with clothes, a box of stuff from her room, a box with stuff of her mothers, and a few instruments. Sadly not everything in the house to could come with them such as the piano in the living room and Sunflowers grandparents were going to put it in their home for her to use when she visited. After the car was packed sunflower hoped into the back seat and stared out the window as they drove past the only place she had ever called home. Eventually she would fall asleep in the back grasping on to an octopus stuffed animal her mother had made her. The sheriff and Melissa glancing back at her with small smiles. Melissa reaching a hand back to rest on the little girls leg whenever she heard a concerning sound come from the child. 

Sunflower slept most of the way dreaming of her mom and sometimes dreaming of the lake but she always seemed to be pulled away before something bad happened. She hadn't slept much last night anxious and unnerved after having a short nightmare of being dragged to the bottom of the lake and being unable to breath. She had been so confused feeling around her throat were her gills should be and blinking her eyes when she couldn't see through the darkness at the bottom of the lake. Eventually she had woken up gasping and shaking her bed choosing to not go back to sleep. Trying to remember what she had heard it say, in the water she could hear it speaking but couldn't make out the words.  
She managed to be fully awake though by the time they passed the welcome sign of Beacon Hill. Uncle Noah telling her about the people she was about to meet and how they would being eating a late lunch there. It was about 2 in the afternoon, they had made good time especially since they left so early this morning. Noah had told her a bit about his son, Stiles and his boyfriend. While Melissa talked most about her son Scott and his lovely girlfriend. They also told her about the two rooms she have her since Noah was a Sheriff and Melissa was a nurse they would be at work. However she would never be alone because the boys had summer break and everyone she was about to meet would be like her adopted aunts and uncles who would help take care of her. It had made her nervous to be around so many people but also grateful she wouldn't be left with any stranger babysitters or by herself.  
She was surprised that house her cousin lived in was so far into the preserve and gasped at how huge it was when the pulled up. A bunch of people were standing outside when they got their and she could feel her heart start to race a little bit. She calmed a little bit when Noah and Melissa took one of her hands and helped her walk up to meet them.

She recognized Stiles though he was older looking then she remembered. He bent down and gave her a hug nefore introducing her to Derek. This was his house apparently and she wondered was curious to see how big it really was on the inside. Stiles then went down the line introsucing each of his friends and honestly it was a lot of people to remember. Derek was a little intimidating but Noah had mentioned he was stiles boyfriend. Cora and Peter were his sister and Uncle. Scott, Melissa son who seemed pretty nice and he was Stiles friend. Allison was his girlfirend and she seemed okay. Isaac who was introduce as pup. Everyone seemed to laugh at that. Eric who she could tell could help her get in trouble and Boyd who might try to keep them from dying from it. Lydia who she notes was pretty standing next to Jackson who looked like he would protect her to the moon and back. Lastly Danny who told her he would help her settle since he had justed living in the house a few months back.  
After each person had been introduced a few things were gathered from the car because she would be spending most her time here since both Noah and Melissa worked tomorrow.They would also be leaving all her instruments her since she could play them anytime without distrubing any neighbors.  
When she opened the door to her new room she stood in shock because she had never had expected something like her guest room at her grandparents. Her room at home wasn't even this big considering it was just her mom taking care of her.  
She was afraid to step inside when the girl with the blonde curls in her hair spoke, "If you don't like it we can redo it and we can go shopping for other things". Thats when she remember all the girls helped build the room and I rushed to give her hug. "No it is perfect". She rushed to give each of them hugs.

Peter View  
The little girl had made his heart dropped as she stepped out of the car and his wolf had stood ready wanting to protect her. He could smell she was nervous, confused and mix of emotions. When she greeted him he also noticed another smell he could not place right away. However standing inside the house listening to the girls upstairs he could tell now it was like the smell of a lake or the ocean with a hint of something unnatural. Perhaps it was nothing.


End file.
